


30 Days of RedCricket

by 4vrAFangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying  account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.</p><p>Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: <a href="http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com">afangirlreadsfics</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

For as long as he could remember Archie Hopper kept the same morning and day to day routine. He rose early, showered, dressed, cooked and ate a small breakfast, and walked with Pongo from his apartment to Granny’s diner down the street to say hello to Marco, Granny and her granddaughter Ruby, and grab a cup of coffee before his first session for the day.

It wasn’t necessarily that Archie couldn’t have changed up his usual way of doing things, at least he didn’t think so. It's not that he was particularly bothered by change, or when things weren’t exactly so–he’d never been that sort of a person. It was just comfortable, familiar... it felt–right.

And every morning on his way into his office he passed and greeted the mayor. He seemed to remember a time when she’d greeted him back, or at least smiled or nodded in acknowledgement, but it had been so long since that had happened lately, he was beginning to write it off as wishful thinking.

The morning after Emma Swan had come to town had begun much— no exactly like any other. Archie woke before the sun had entirely come up over the inlet. He showered, made and ate some eggs and toast, before beginning his walk to Granny’s, before seeing their madame mayor standing staring up at the town’s clock tower above the old library, which he suddenly couldn’t remember having closed–or ever having been open for that matter. Stepping up onto the curb beside her, he saw what had captured Regina’s attention. The old town clock reflected the proper time, it was moving again.


	2. Accusation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Archie swallowed another mouthful scotch trying to lose himself to the burn as it slid down his throat. Even Pongo’s stare from beside him on the couch seemed somehow disappointed. _And why shouldn’t it be?_ He deserved it. What had he done? He’d gone his code as a doctor to do no harm, his personal goal to help others, even his own better judgement. He’d broken Henry’s heart, and tried to destroy his dreams–and for what? For fear of his mother, of what Regina might do to him if he didn’t bend to her desires and ideas for the child?  
Emma’s voice, and furious and persistent knocks sounded through the door, calling for him, but he couldn’t answer. How could he? What could he possibly have to say for himself? He didn’t need to, as it would turn out, the door wasn’t locked, and eventually the new sheriff’s deputy tried it, and let herself in.

“What did you do,” Emma demanded, storming into the office to stand in front of him. Archie turned his head, unable to look the young woman in the eyes, and offering the other cheek for her to lash into, before offering some nonsense up about changing the treatment if the therapy stopped working. “What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience,” Emma accused.

“I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you,” he replied, standing up, trying to gather the courage and backbone he didn’t truly feel—the backbone he should have had while talking to Regina, he thought darkly. He didn’t have to defend his professional decisions to Emma Swan, but this hadn’t been a professional decision, it had been a selfish one, made out of fear. He knew it, and so did Emma.

But their conversation was interrupted as her phone rang. Henry was missing. Archie’s heart sank, sobering up instantly. There was only one place that Henry would go in the face of such adversity, and disbelief: to find proof.


	3. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Archie had been the first to tell her it was nothing to worry about. She hadn’t been running any sort of fever, no stiff or sore joints, no headache, or any other symptom. Probably just something she ate the night night before that hadn’t agreed with her, he’d assured her. But she had agreed to text or call him if it continued or got any worse, or there was anything else he could bring home for her after work.

**Archie, I don’t think I’m sick. I’m late. Pick up a test on your way home? –Ruby**

Her text message had come in the middle of the afternoon, while he had been taking his lunch, and immediately any sense of composure and surety that he had had before vanished, calling her back immediately.

“Ruby, sweetheart, are you sure? Do you really think... Should I come home? I could re-schedule my last appointment today.”

“No Archie,” Ruby replied. “Don’t do that to Sean, it can wait.”

“Maybe, but I don’t know that I can,” he replied with a shaky laugh, before agreeing to wait until he got home that evening.

“So,” Archie asked, pacing not for the first time in front of the bathroom door.

“So, I just set it up, it takes 3 minutes before we’ll know anything for sure. Why do you think I shut us out of the bathroom,” she laughed, grabbing him by the wrist, and gently pulling him down onto the couch into her lap, wrapping both arms and legs around his waist to hold him there, though her grip was mostly playful, and more than weak enough that he could escape it if he actually tried.

Sheer willpower and a stubborn determination to prove that he could in fact be patient in this as he was in all other matters, that was the only thing that kept him seated as Archie fought the impulse to skyrocket off of the couch when the egg-timer went off. Ruby slipped out from behind him with a giggle, before taking his wrist again, and gently leading him after her into the bathroom.

“Well,” Archie asked eagerly.

“Oh my god,” she whispered breathlessly, falling back into Archie’s arms. “Archie-baby,” she managed softly, turning around in his arms teary green eyes meeting his expectant blue ones. “We’re having a baby,” she beamed, handing him the test to see the two distinct lines for himself.


	4. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Jiminy watched the snow falling softly to the ground outside the castle window, marking another year gone by, another month of debating, planning, and dreading the curse Regina had promised to unleash upon all of them. 

And yet, staring out at such a soft and peaceful looking landscape, one could almost forget.

The cricket let out a soft, uncharacteristic sigh. He’d always loved snow, but in this form, and with some flakes nearly as big as himself, it simply wasn’t safe for a bug to be out in this sort of weather. If his wings got too damp he simply wouldn’t be able to fly, and at the rate it was falling, it would be all too easy to be lost, buried, and get turned into a cricket popsicle out there. It did look lovely from the window ledge though, he thought, slowly letting his hand fall from the pane back down to his side.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it,” came a soft voice from above him taking him by surprise.

“It certainly is Red,” he smiled nodding, and turning to face the young woman who’d taken a seat on the ledge beside him.

“Hard to believe each and every one of them is different, isn’t it,” she continued softly staring out at the snow falling. “There’s not a single two snowflakes in the world that are exactly alike. Never will be,” she smiled, wordlessly offering her palm for him to climb into, and raising him up to perch on her shoulder as she watched the winter scene in front of them.

Jiminy’s attention however, was focused on the young woman keeping him company, who it suddenly occurred to him was something of a snowflake herself.


	5. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Sunlight didn’t reach the depths of the cargo hold where Archie found himself when he woke, just the dim light of the lantern that hung swinging back and forth from the ceiling. In the shock, and thrill of being awake–alive, it hardly seemed important, but that was before Hook had introduced himself. Before he’d realized there was nothing to mark the passing of day or night in the hull of Hook’s ship. Before he was given only so much as his body needed to keep him alive. Before his thirst and hunger began to gnaw at him, the ships never-ending rocking twisted his stomach into uncomfortable knots, and his bonds ceased to chafe and began actually digging into his skin where he was bound drawing blood. Before everything became an endless nightmare, a haze of pain, exhaustion, and desperate prayer that it would all stop.

Before Hook made it all too clear to Storybrooke’s resident shrink that there would be no escape, no mercy until he gave up the answers that the pirate wanted-answers that Archie didn’t have to give.

“I told you already, there’s nothing about him in those files or that book you took because he was never my patient. I don’t know anything about a dagger, or Rumpelstiltskin’s weaknesses,” he protested hoarsely for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Ah, well you see,” the pirate smirked. “I am inclined to believe you, but from everything that I’ve been reading in here,” he continued, waving the small black book in which Archie kept his patient notes. “I think you’ve just enough of a stubborn determination to do good and help people, you’d keep secrets from me if you thought it could spare or save somebody else.”

“I admire your courage, I do,” Hook continued. “But really, how long are you going to play this game with me? You have to know it’s pointless. Martyring yourself won’t get you off this ship. Do you even know how long you’ve been here,” he taunted, seeming to draw pleasure from the fact his prisoner no longer bothered to struggle against the bonds that held him.

“No one is going to come looking for you. They all think your dead. They buried another man’s corpse under a headstone with your name on it. You’re going to die down here. But I can make it quick, maybe even painless if you give me what I want.”

Archie closed his eyes, throat to parched to trust himself to speak, and shook his head. Jiminy had made a deal with the devil once before, and created a debt which he would never be able to repay. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice.

Maybe Rumpelstiltskin was everything this man said that he was, deserving of the fate which the pirate had in store for him. From what he had seen in his own reluctant interactions, and heard of the Dark One in their world, Jiminy had little reason to doubt it, but the look in Hook’s eyes, the ruthlessness with which he had pried at him for answers said that he wouldn’t think twice about killing someone if they got in the way of his vengeance, and if this was the last thing he ever did Archie wasn’t going to help him hurt anyone.

From what seemed very far away, Hook laughed, and Archie heard the sound of the trapdoor which contained him opening and closing once more as the haze of hunger, thirst and exhaustion descended upon him once more, and his world soon faded to black.


	6. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Archie had been in the midst of watering the plants on the windowsill of his office when he noticed Ruby turning over the chairs on the outside tables and wiping them down for the usual lunch rush. Truth be told, Archie had been noticing Ruby for some time now. How did the phrase go? _Love was friendship set ablaze._ He was pretty sure that he should feel badly for it. She trusted him. She was his best and closest female friend, and he was to his knowledge the only male friend she’d ever had who had never tried to sleep with her. Not to mention how much younger than him she was. What would Marco say, or Granny for that matter, he thought, trying-admittedly rather unsuccessfully, to tear his gaze away as she tucked some of her windswept hair back behind her ear. Oh to be able to do that himself, he thought, suddenly stumbling as he realized that water was spilling over the pot of the plant, and down his pants. Fantastic, he thought, quickly stealing some paper towels from the bathroom to wipe his pant legs dry.

 _Don’t_ , he warned himself, thinking of approaching the window once more, just to check–just to see if she was still there. But it might be nice to open the shades a little more and let some light in, he thought shaking his head at his pitifully see-through excuse.

At the exact moment Ruby looked up from the table she had been cleaning and spotted him offering him a smile and a wave. Waving back, Archie absent-mindedly dropped the string for the blinds he had been adjusting, causing them to crash down on top of his head, and him to back away muttering curses under his breath. Deciding it would be stupid to leave the blinds where they were now she’d seen him, he came back, pulling them all the way up and making sure to secure them this time.

“You okay,” she signed from across the street with a soft, but concerned smile on her face. Archie nodded, blushing a little, and shooting her back a thumbs up. The waitress offered him a wink, before her grandmother was calling her back into the diner, and perhaps he was simply imagining it, but it seemed as though she was taking her time and making a show of walking away from him.


	7. Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Jiminy had never really gotten used to, or very excited about the royal balls. For one thing, it seemed as though every week some kingdom or other was throwing one, and since Snow and Charming attended most of them, he was often invited to come along–and felt it would be rude to turn down the opportunity. Even so, aside from talking with the other guests, there was very little a cricket could do at such an event. The very idea of asking anyone to dance was laughable, and with so many bodies, and fast moving feet, Jiminy often spent most of the night just trying to stay out of the way and avoid being stepped on.

Perhaps it might have been different if he were still a man, but it was difficult to say, it wasn’t as if he’d been in any sort of position to be invited, or have even heard about such events before he had become a cricket, and a member of Snow and Charming's council.

Still, tonight was a different, and special sort of a ball, and Jiminy was determined to keep a smile on his face, or as much of one as a cricket could express, and at least pretend to be enjoying himself for Snow and Charming’s sake–they’d just been married after all. And whatever threat Regina had in store for all of them, it would have sent the wrong message to cancel their celebratory ball now. Planning and strategizing could wait for one evening.

Spotting another lonely wallflower, Jiminy flew around the dance-floor avoiding the many happy revelers, before finding a perch on the banister beside Red.

“You aren’t dancing,” he observed softly, as she slowly lifted her gaze up to him, offering him a soft, warm smile, and a shake of her head.

“Neither are you,” she pointed out, though he probably had a better excuse, she thought. “I danced a few dances. One with Charming, one with Snow…” Tearing her gaze away from the ballroom floor and turning to face the cricket as she spoke.

“I should be happy for them,” she continued softly, shaking her head. “And I am,” she added quickly, not wishing to be misunderstood. “Snow is my best friend, and Charming is a great guy, I know he’ll make her happy,” she continued with a half-smile that didn’t entirely meet her green eyes.

“It’s just–well,” the young woman hesitated, trying to find the right words.

“What Regina said,” the cricket offered gently in her lapse of conversation.

“No,” Red shook her head. “Yes, well–not exactly,” she replied stumbling. “It’s just, what she said about our happiness, our happy endings… What if I’ve already destroyed mine?”

The cricket shook his head. “No, Red, I don’t believe that,” he replied softly, fluttering down to perch on her knee, nearer to her. “And you shouldn’t either.”

“But how can it not be. Peter was… well I thought he was my future, my happy ending. And you know what I am. What I did to him–” she whispered, eyes becoming moist as she trailed off.

“It was an accident. Terribly tragic, but an accident. You didn’t know, you never meant to hurt anyone, Red,” Jiminy replied sympathetically. “That’s no reason to think you don’t deserve happiness, and a happy ending any less than anyone else.”

“You really think so,” Red whispered softly, the beginnings of a hopeful smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

“Of course I do,” he nodded. “You are a wonderful friend–the best anyone could ever hope to have, and you make people smile, and laugh just by being yourself. You are brave, and honest. And you look far too beautiful tonight to be sitting on the sidelines depriving so many people of your good company,” he complimented, the last words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them, but she laughed softly, and smiled wider than he’d seen all evening so he couldn’t bring himself to entirely regret it.

“Come dance with me then,” she offered spontaneously, rising from where she had been sitting on the steps, holding him in her hands.

“Red, I can’t–” he began to protest, gesturing to his tiny stature uselessly, but the young woman wouldn’t hear of it, shaking her head, and beginning to spin slowly at the edge of the dance-floor, still holding him in her palms.

“You’re a good man Jiminy,” Red confided softly, smiling down at him gratefully.

“I’m not a man,” the cricket contradicted, not for the first time in her company since they had begun getting to know one another better wishing that perhaps he could have been. And again Red shook her head.

“No, you still are–under all that magic. Maybe someday you will be again, and you can find your happy ending,” she smiled. Her next words were so soft Jiminy was sure he hadn’t been meant to hear them, and for the first time that evening he was grateful to be a cricket so she couldn’t see him blushing. “I can wait,” she whispered.


	8. Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

It was the sort of dark and rainy night that belonged to a story like “ _Moby Dick_ ,” or Storybrooke, Maine in spring, Archie thought, shaking his umbrella out on the stoop before ushering Pongo inside and hanging his lucky umbrella, coat and scarf on the coat-rack. Archie didn’t really mind the rain, well at least not most of the time, but when it came down in sheets-icy cold and sideways, with these sorts of gusts-he thought remembering how they had turned the umbrella inside out before he had given up using it-well it was hardly anything more than an over-glorified cup on a stick, better collecting water that preventing it reaching him. Stooping down, the therapist scooped the tiny still shivering pup in his arms, carrying him into the bathroom and running a few inches of warm water in the tub to rinse off the mud.

“I’m sorry boy, if I’d known it was going to get this bad I wouldn’t have stayed so late, I lost track of time,” he apologized guiltily. Pongo offered a soft single whine, as Archie deposited him in the warmer water, gently scrubbing away the mud. Satisfied the puppy was both clean and considerably warmer, Archie plopped him down on the towel and rubbed him dry. A bark of approval, and the tiny dog was climbing up on his lap, tiny claws catching on his sweater vest as he tried to reach and lick his masters face. Archie allowed himself to fall backwards until he was lying on cool tile floor in reach of Pongo’s appreciative licks, chuckling heartily.  
Suddenly the young dog’s head shot up staring down the hall. It was so soft at first, at least in contrast to the rushing wind and rain, claps of thunder, he had missed it, but the second series of knocks were distinctly louder and more persistent. Someone was at the door? Who on Earth would be out in this sort of weather? Kissing the top of Pongo’s head before getting up, and shutting him in the bathroom. Whining, and tiny paws scratching at the gap beneath the door.

“I know,” he whispered apologetically. “It’s just for a minute,” he promised. Pongo loved other people, and with the weather the way it was it seemed unlikely the pup would be straying past him and out the door, but he was young, curious, and one couldn’t be too careful.

“R-ruby…” Standing, shivering on his front step, hair dripping, and soaked to the skin was one Ruby Lucas.

“I got in a fight with Granny, I just needed to go for a walk, but then it started raining, and…” As she spoke a flash of lightning filled the sky, followed by a roar of thunder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know anywhere else close by to go,” she apologized, looking embarrassed.

Her teeth had begun chattering, and the decision was made for him. “Come in,” he ushered softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and pulling her into the warmth of his apartment.

Ruby looked about the entryway studying the living room and beyond with a certain level of curiosity, and confusion, as though trying to reconcile the place with a dream, or perhaps how and where she imagined the town’s therapist might live. He’d forgotten she had never been to his apartment before. Though being the rather private person that he was, not very many people had. Her hands were clasped together in an uncharacteristically timid and almost child-like pose of nervousness, as though any moment expecting him to change his mind, or suddenly resent her presence interrupting what had been a quiet evening alone.

“I was-just getting ready to start a fire,” he managed, gesturing to the hearth in the living room. “You look like maybe you could use it even more than I could, go ahead and take a seat, I’ll get us something warm. Tea? Cocoa?” Ruby seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding.

“Whatever you’re having will be fine, t-thank you,” she replied softly, her gaze suddenly dropping back to her shoes. “But I am making a mess of your carpet.”

“No more than I did,” Archie assured her, running a hand through his still damp hair. “Let me get you a towel.” No sooner had he opened the door did a tiny blur of black and white slip and slide between his feet dashing out to greet the guest.

“Pongo,” Archie scolded, but turning back with the towel he saw the young girl had dropped to her knees to pet him, and was smiling, even laughing as the tiny dog licked her hand, looking happier more unguarded than he had seen in awhile. Deciding to give the pair of them a moment, Archie found what was still sure to be too big, but some dry clothes for her to put on. “If you’d like to change–get a hot shower, if you’d like in the bathroom,” he offered handing her the towel and clothes, “We can put your things in the dryer.”

Archie was sure the expression on her face, and the way she was looking at him was not one he had ever seen before-from her or anyone else, not directed at him at least… Glancing a moment at the clothes and towel he offered her, before meeting his gaze, regarding him as though he were offering her the entire world, and it was not met with the same hardened distrust and skepticism with which she sometimes spoke about her ex-boyfriends or relationships with him on their Friday afternoon ice cream dates, though Archie was almost afraid to hazard to guess what it might have been. In her inattentiveness to him as she accepted the clothes and towel, Pongo collapsed in an exhausted, happy heap beside her knee, gently drawing her attention back to him to scratch his ears. Just for a moment Archie could swear Pongo smiled too.

“Right, um… I’ll just go see about some Cocoa, then,” he stumbled softly, attempting to get a grip on his nerves, and long unspoken feelings for her. She hadn’t come here for any declarations of love. She’d come because she needed a friend, and if that was what Ruby needed and wanted from him, that’s what he would be.

“Archie,” she called after him, tearing her enthralled gaze away from the puppy for a moment, and righting herself, taking the clothes to change. “Thank you,” she whispered softly.

The clothes were ridiculously large on her small, thin frame, but she was grateful for something dry nonetheless, and by the time she had toweled her hair enough to stop it dripping everywhere and returned to the living room, two cups of Cocoa and the beginnings of a warm fire were waiting for her. Archie had sat down on the couch, a sleepy Pongo in his lap, waiting for her. She supposed he would want her to take the seat across from him, talk about why in the name of seven hells she had turned up on his porch-step in the middle of the night and a torrential downpour. But they weren’t in his office, and Ruby had no intention of turning this into a session.

He was sitting with his back to her, staring into the fire mindlessly, waiting for her to come back. Sneaking stealthily behind the couch, her fingers snaked into his hair, pushing through his curls and massaging his scalp.  
Half-asleep like the puppy in his lap, it was some moments before Archie realized the thin fingers running through his hair were not the product of his imagination.

“Ruby,” Archie managed, swallowing hard, seizing and stilling her hands.

“Sorry,” she whispered, pulling her hands away gently. “I guess I’ve always wondered if they were as soft as they looked.” A curious thing to occupy her mind, but she was an unusual and curious sort of girl, and really the feeling hadn’t been unpleasant, Archie thought.

“Thank you,” Ruby repeated softly, crawling over the couch and tucking her legs up under herself as she dragged the blanket from the back of the sofa over herself, slowly uncertain if he would reject the gesture-pillowing her head against his shoulder. “Really-for everything, Archie. You’re a good friend,” she whispered as the sudden change from freezing to warmth began to make her drowsy too. “The best,” she whispered before drifting off, Archie watched her for a few minutes, adjusting himself on the couch so she could rest more comfortably against his chest, and avoid waking with a crick in her neck later, before he drifted off beside her. Pongo, nestled between them stretched contentedly, and dreamt of bones, squirrels to chase, and ways to get his two favorite humans together more often.


	9. Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Archie stood among the first in the procession of cars and angry, frightened people that were fighting their way to the town line, to freedom. And how freeing it would be, to forget everything all over again. Not to remember, or be burdened by the guilt of his mistakes every time that he looked at Marco--Geppetto now-- who was right there beside him. Anyway, had the people they had been during the curse really been so bad?

But there, standing between the mob and the line that would forever sever him from the man, and the cricket that he had once been was Ruby--Red. A young woman who had every reason in the world to want to forget everything that she had been before, to leave it all behind, and yet.... here she was trying to stop them all. A silent plea in her eyes when she met his, begging him not to leave even as the crowd demanded she and Charming move out of their way, and the doctor knew even before David finished his speech about the merits of them embracing both parts of themselves, he wasn't going anywhere.


	10. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

“Archie, don’t be ridiculous,” Ruby laughed shaking her head, as she entered the bathroom, guiding her husband to turn around, and gently grasping his hands in her own, pulling them away from his scalp up to her mouth to kiss them the way that he often did with hers. “Look at me,” she instructed smiling at him as blue eyes slowly met her green ones.

“I love you. You and nobody else,” she promised. “Even when I didn’t remember, nobody else was right–it was always going to be you,” she assured him with a warm smile, gently releasing his hands in favor of cradling his face in between her fingers. 

“I look old,” he whispered looking dejected.

“Oh stop it you,” she reprimanded. “Don’t be silly. I told you when we first started dating I liked older men, you really think a few gray hairs is going be off-putting,” she asked still smiling.

“Nobody at the party is even going to notice them,” she promised, feathering her fingers through his hair. “Besides I think they make you look distinguished. Now come on or we’ll be late to your own birthday party,” she smiled kissing his forehead, and walking out to grab her coat and shoes.

“Distinguished,” Archie repeated softly, running his hand through his hair with a soft sigh. Wait a minute… “So you can see them,” he called after Ruby, hearing her laughter from down the hall.


	11. Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

It was a running joke with nearly everyone in Storybrooke that wherever the town’s resident psychiatrist went he was sure to be carrying his umbrella with him. It was as much a constant in his life as Pongo, or his daily morning cup of coffee at Granny’s before going in to the office.

He couldn’t really have said why. There was nothing particularly special about this umbrella. In fact, Archie couldn’t even remember where exactly it had come from–the way he cherished it, it seemed as though it must have been a gift from someone, but he couldn’t remember anyone giving it to him, in fact as far as Archie could remember it seemed as though he’d always had it.

“You know we do have sunny days ever now and again,” Ruby smiled greeting him wiping down the outdoor tables as he left the diner for his first session of the day. Archie merely smiled shaking his head.

“Never hurts to be prepared,” he replied cheerfully.

By mid-afternoon a light rain had started to fall, and by that evening when Archie was getting ready to go home it was positively torrential downpour. Ruby was rushing around outside the diner eager to bring down the table umbrellas, and get the chairs secured so she could retreat back indoors, perhaps curl up in front of the fireplace in the inn with a blanket and a good book.

Archie crossed the street, raising his umbrella up over her head and following behind her as she worked to keep her from becoming completely soaked to the skin.

“Don’t you ever get tired of being right,” she laughed, pushing back wet hair out of her face. “Thank you,” she added gratefully, offering him a quick kiss on the cheek, as the doctor blushed furiously.


	12. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Archie was just locking up his office for the day, and considering stopping by Storybrooke’s hospital to see if they would let him see Henry when it hit him. An invisible force that might have been mistaken for a particularly strong gust were it not for the chills that ran up his spine from toes to skull, as he was suddenly assaulted with memories. Flashes at first, an almost dream-like sort of blur. Then emotions–regret, guilt, failure, fear… so many, and so terrible. A few pleasant memories intermixed, but so many terrible, sad, and heartbreaking memories.

Archie Hopper had only just begun to stand up for himself against Regina, to find and be the sort of man that he could be proud of, that Henry saw in him and could be proud of. Now with the curse broken, with his memories returned to him, Marco was no longer just his best friend, but a reminder of his past-of a debt which he would never be able to repay, which no action however good could ever atone for.

For the first time in 28 years, Archie Hopper remembered who he was, and with the knowledge crushing down upon him–he almost wished he didn’t.


	13. Denial

Valentine’s day, Archie thought with a heavy sigh as he locked up his office for the evening. Definitely not his favorite holiday of the year, he thought as he passed display after shop display awash with every shade of pink, and red, hearts, and glitter imaginable.

Of course the holiday might have been different if he had anyone to spend it with, but this marked yet another year in–well he’d lost count of precisely how many exactly-that he would once again be stag on the holiday of love.

A newly single David had offered to keep him company over a drink or two at the Rabbit Hole, and while the doctor rarely made a habit of visiting the bar, after a long and rather frustrating day he was seriously considering it, despite the fact it was likely a thinly veiled excuse on the other man’s part to watch Mary-Margaret from across the bar.

He deserved a drink, someone to talk to and spend the evening with rather than going home alone, with only Pongo and a book for distraction. It had nothing to do with the fact if the somewhat shy, and good-girl schoolteacher was going out it was likely a certain waitress’s idea. That Ruby Lucas might also be there at the Rabbit Hole celebrating Valentine’s day, was merely a coincidence, he told himself as he decided to make his way there to meet David.

 _Denial, not just a river in Egypt_ , he thought shaking his, and laughing dryly at himself.


	14. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

The wind gusted against the tree where Jiminy had perched himself to sleep outside of the caravan where his mother and father had long since gone to bed, sending a chill through the man’s spine, and a shiver throughout his body. Their latest plunders would be safer with them in the wagon taking up his bedroll while he watched over outside, his father had said. And so it was that he found himself outside, shivering against the bitter cold of a fall night.

The winds must have been in their favor, his mother had said, to have done so well in such a small village. They had stolen from a good number of the villagers while they had been out attempting to hunt down a troublesome and bloodthirsty wolf, leaving their homes unguarded and ripe for the picking.

From a far off hill there seemed to come a howl, perhaps the wolf that had evaded all those trying to track it. And for the briefest of moments, Jiminy sent up a wish that the men searching for it didn’t manage to catch it. It was after-all, only a few chickens. Easy enough to replace, but freedom… Freedom was never easily bought, or won. And that wolf, out on the cliff, howling at the moon, well whatever it’s trials and struggles, Jiminy could not help but to feel it was freer than he would ever be.


	15. Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

“Archie,” Ruby smiled delightedly, crossing the cafe to where he had seated himself to see about his order. “It’s good to see you out and about again,” she smiled warmly, gently allowing her hand to drift down and momentarily cover his with her own, and offering it a reassuring squeeze.

It had been nearly two weeks since Belle had found him on Hook’s ship. Two weeks since she had seen any lights on in his office, or seen him come in the diner, and Marco had taken over walking Pongo lately in his master’s stead. Not that anyone could have ever faulted the already quiet man for keeping to himself and staying in for awhile after what he had been through, but Ruby had missed him. More than she’d expected she would.

Finding his body had been–a shock, torn a hole in her heart, and then finding that he was alive again she’d not known what to make of it. She’d been unsure before. Convinced herself in his absence that what she was feeling when she’d heard he was in fact alive was merely relief she hadn’t lost a friend, the one man in town who’d always treated her right, but seeing him in the diner again at his usual table she knew it was more than that.

“What can I get for you, Arch,” she asked, offering him her sweetest, and most encouraging smile.

“I was hoping to catch you on your lunch break, did I miss it,” Archie managed a little nervously.

“Nope, I was just about to go on my break. Thought I’d grab your order first,” she smiled.

“I don’t suppose you’d want to spend your lunch break with me,” he replied–part uncertain question, part statement.

“Sure Archie,” the waitress beamed, sliding into the seat across from him. “Something on your mind,” she asked softly, watching as his fingers knit and twisted together anxiously at the edge of the table.

“I, um…” he fumbled softly. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime,” he managed finally. “I know I’m not your usual type,” he hesitated trying to gather his courage. “But I’ve been in love with you for ages, and I promised myself if I ever got out, or somehow survived that I’d ask,” he concluded in a single breath. “ I expect you’ll probably say no, and I don’t want to make our friendship awkward, so if you don’t want to I promise I’ll never bring it up again, but–”

But the rest of Archie’s thought whatever it might have been was cut off as Ruby suddenly leaned across the table and drew the nervous redhead into an unexpected kiss. When they pulled apart, Archie could only stare blankly, and open-mouthed at the young woman across the table from him who giggled softly at his expression. “I would love to Archie,” she nodded, blushing softly. “I thought you’d never ask,” she smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Archie didn’t get many thank-yous. Not that he had gotten into his line of work because he sought or needed them. Being a therapist was often a thankless, and often frustrating job. The truth of the matter remained no matter how much he wished to help others, they could only get out of therapy what they put into. There was no helping those that didn’t want to be helped, or convincing those that didn’t believe they needed it, he thought as he stared down at the card in his hand–a small hand-drawn picture of a rather dapper and well-dressed looking cricket with a tiny umbrella.

**I know you aren't sure about**   
**the curse, but you're a good**   
**listener and easy to talk to**   
**i'm glad you're my friend**   
**Henry Mills**

Well, Archie thought with a gentle smile, placing the card upright on his desk beside his plant to admire. It wasn’t a pat on the back from the Madame mayor, but if he held out for that, Dr. Hopper had a feeling he would be waiting for some time. And if a boy as sweet, and imaginative as Henry thought he was a good friend, then perhaps he was at least doing something right.


	17. Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Jiminy hadn’t shared the story of how he had come into his tiny insect body with very many people. It wasn’t as if it was a particularly happy tale to share, or something that Jiminy much liked to remember. And it was certainly not a story he had been eager to share with Red, but when she had called herself a monster there seemed little to be done to convince her otherwise than to share what horrors lurked within his own past to illustrate that everyone is flawed and carrying ghosts and skeletons around with them.

Still, he had so little time of his own between Geppetto and Pinocchio needing him, and Snow and Charming for the war council and advice, and so few opportunities to make friends of his own that weren’t out of necessity these days. He wanted Red to like him, not pity him. The look in her eyes as he told her his story however was not one of pity, but surprisingly one of kinship, empathy, and understanding.


	18. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Summer had never truly been the doctor's favorite season. And it was going to be a hot one again this year, if the way his poor plants had begun to wilt, requiring him to move them to a corner of the office with a little more shade, and the pitiful whine of the overworked fan in the opposite corner, was any indication. The redhead pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, pushing up his curls for a moment and wiping his sweating brow, before tucking it back into his pocket. Perhaps if he lowered the shade on the window, kept some of the bright mid-day sun from coming in, he could keep the office from becoming unbearably hot before his last appointment for the day...

A bright flash of red across the street caught his attention mid-action, however. One Ruby Lucas in brilliant red shorts, putting out the sandwich board with the diner's lunch specials for the day. Well, maybe summer wasn't such a bad season after-all.


	19. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

“You know you don’t have to be here,” Red whispered softly, staring off into the horizon where the moon was beginning to rise behind the trees.

“No, I want to stay,” the tiny cricket promised, shaking his head as the young woman tried to get him to leave. “I’m your friend, Red, I want to be here for you,” he assured her quietly, gently landing on her shoulder. “You won’t hurt me. I trust you, and a wolf would have no interest in a cricket. Besides if you get to trying to nip at me, I can just fly out of your reach,” he chirped softly, trying to reassure her even a little bit to quell her trembling. Granny was too old and had stopped changing, and it simply wasn’t safe turning into the wolf in front of anyone else, but the wolf needed to be let out now and again, to run, and be free, and Red hated being alone with nothing to keep her company, but her memories, her guilt, and regrets. So Jiminy had offered to keep her company tonight during Wolf’s time.

She’d been more than a little hesitant for the cricket to see her like this. He’d never seen the wolf before, what if he was scared, or worse, disgusted by her after seeing her change like this, she’d thought panicked. But in the end, her desire not to be alone had won out, and she’d let him come out with her.

Jiminy flew a little above her shoulder as she gently stepped out of the hood while the moon crested over the trees and the young woman sank down to all fours sprouting fur, ears, a tail, and in an instant taking on the form of a large gray wolf. Having practiced her control, what humanness remained behind large amber eyes looked up at the cricket with what almost looked like fear and doubt. The cricket flew down to her level, just in front of her snout.

“You look beautiful Red, even like this,” Jiminy assured her. He couldn’t be sure that she would understand what he was saying, but a moment later she was pushing her nose softly against his body with a soft sound of approval.


	20. Tremble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

It was true, what Archie always told her–that to him in both their lives and memories–Red or Ruby, she had and would always look beautiful to him, but watching her walk down the isle in her wedding dress, he was certain she had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. The doctor kept closing his eyes, in part to take a mental picture and store the images in his mind forever, and to blink back the tears that were coming to his eyes. He heard Blue speaking about commitment, of their lives being forever joined with one another from this day forward and forever there after as though through a distant haze, having only eyes for Red.

He spoke the vows he had written, smiling, and crying a little with Ruby as she heard them for the very first time, since he’d not even spoken them to her in rehearsals wanting to surprise her, and she spoke hers to him, and he couldn’t help the happy tears that fell down his cheeks.

He could scarcely slip the ring on her finger for all the nervous, and happy trembling in his fingers, kissing the back of her hand once he had managed it, and allowing her to place his ring on his finger as well, before Blue told them that they could kiss. Archie didn’t need to be told twice, drawing back her veil, and offering Ruby, a sweet and lingering kiss, before walking out of the church hand in hand into the future, and the first day of the rest of their lives together.


	21. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

The sun was setting slowly in the distant horizon, leaving trailing clouds behind it a kaleidoscope of hues of pink, orange, yellows, and reds. His parents had never had the time for watching the sunset, and truthfully, until recently Jiminy had never had much opportunity to either.

Now as in his new and far smaller form, it all had a new sense of wonderfulness, and wonderment about that even a dark moment such as this couldn’t take away from it.. Behind him in the crude makeshift tent the pair of them had managed to build, the young boy he had so badly wrong slept, face still red and swollen from the many angry tears which had been shed, voice still likely hoarse from his shouts and curses.

It would be a struggle, a fight to earn the privilege, and trust to look out for and take care of Geppetto. But, as the sun dropped below the trees, and one terrible day ended, another new day would soon begin.


	22. Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

He’d have to be mad they said, crazier than his patients to think that a beautiful, and sought after young woman like Ruby Lucas would ever go out with him, even if she truly was his friend. As if friends was simply a polite way of avoiding telling him his company wasn’t preferred, but she’d tolerate it.

She was as crazed as his worst case patient, for thinking he was handsome, that the resident headcase was actually funny, for giving him a second date, completely bonkers for continuing to date him six months later.

And then the curse was broken, and the whole town went a little crazy, and suddenly it was the town’s headcase who should be running and screaming from Ruby. She was dangerous, a monster, a werewolf.

But Archie didn’t run, he married her instead. Because maybe a former cricket, and a werewolf being together was crazy, but in a town where everything was topsy-turvy, having someone to wade through the madness with didn’t seem all that terrible.


	23. Thousand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

The moment of truth. After the accident in the mines the week before, Marco had been on him every moment they spent together to finally do something about the enormous crush the doctor was harboring for a certain waitress who served the pair of them their coffee every morning.

He’d given him an excuse, hundreds, thousands, but his best friend was having none of them, practically shoving the man into the diner, and insisting that he wasn’t going to let either of them leave until he asked her out.

Archie slowly made his way up to the counter, taking in a deep breath. One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three…


	24. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Wishing on stars was one thing. People wished upon stars all the time, and more often than not–despite the magical world in which they lived, many people did not get their wishes. Their hopeful, or even at times desperate pleas went unheard or unanswered. And yet Jiminy had had his answered. Knew that there was someone, many in fact that listened, heard, and sometimes answered wishes that the people below made on the stars, which is why in the years that had passed since that night Jiminy avoided looking at them, and didn’t even think about wishing on them.

Magic wasn’t something to be trusted, even in good hands it could be dangerous. And what if he were to make a new wish? Then somewhere in the back of his mind, he would know that it was possible someone had heard his wish and simply chosen not to grant it, decided he was unworthy of getting it somehow. And the only wish he had, the only one he had had for some time now, was an entirely selfish one. He couldn’t expect the fairies to grant such a wish. No, he couldn’t wish upon a star to become a man again, no matter how much he’d fallen in love with a certain young woman on the war council. So Jiminy tried not to think about the glittering lights in the night sky.

But when Pinocchio had asked him, of course he told the little boy the very same thing he had told his father so many years ago–that when he wished upon a star, if it was a very good wish, and he wished from the bottom of his heart, then of course it would come true. _Not a lie_ , he justified. Pinocchio was a sweet little boy, far more deserving of a wish on a star, or a happy ending, than he would ever be to have a second wish granted, and Red would find someone better some day.


	25. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Archie smiled, watching the snow as it fell outside the window looking almost like a snow-globe. Storybrooke had always had a sort of postcard-like charm about it around this time of year when all the buildings were frosted with snow, and icicles. And of course, he smiled even wider watching the snowplow as it swept down the street, one of the benefits of the apartment was not having to shovel a driveway. Not that he wouldn’t have been more than happy to do so once they found a house they could both agree on.

Taking another sip of his coffee, Archie turned back towards the bed where his young wife was just beginning to wake up, the cool sheets gently slipping away as she sat up to reveal the swell of her now several months pregnant stomach.

“Merry Christmas Sweetheart,” Archie whispered with a soft smile, setting his mug down on the bedside table, and crawling back onto the mattress beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, just below her bump.


	26. Diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

Archie could not help but to feel that perhaps jewelry was a bad idea. What if she didn’t like it? What if it was too much, or she thought it was too expensive, or showy? True, he might be in love with her since time immemorial, but so far as Ruby was concerned or gave any thought to, they were simply friends– _this might be too much_ , he thought, tucking the small box back into his pocket to think about and twirl it nervously back and forth in his hand as he made his way down the street to the Bed and Breakfast, halting as he passed by the diner.

She was working? On her birthday? Surely they didn’t need that much help at the diner that she couldn’t have gotten the night off if she had asked her grandmother for it. It surprised him that her grandmother would not have offered her the night off proactively, but of course, he reminded himself as he did with any of his patients-he didn’t know the full story.

Changing course, Archie instead turned in and entered the diner taking his usual seat by the window, and waiting for Ruby to come over to him.

“Archie, I don’t usually see you in here this late. Didn’t want to cook tonight,” Ruby asked pleasantly pulling out her notepad to take his order, though she nearly always remembered without it. “What can I get started for you,” she beamed.

He had been about to say that actually he hadn’t come in with the intention of having a meal here all by himself since it was obvious she was still on shift, and perhaps just ask for a cup of coffee the way he liked it, but it was late for a cup, and he didn’t have the heart to turn her down.

“You know, I’m not sure what I want, but I’ve yet to order anything here that I didn’t like, why don’t you surprise me,” he suggested warmly. Ruby nodded, before walking back to the kitchen to give the cook an order for him, returning a short while later with a Thai noddle salad.

“Something new we’re trying,” she smiled setting it down in front of him. “Since you were feeling adventurous. But let me know if you don’t care for it, and I’d be happy to get you something else,” she added hastily. Archie shook his head.

“I’m sure this will be fine Ruby,” he encouraged, finally finding the courage to pull his hand from his left pocket where he had still been nervously fiddling with the gift he had bought her. “Oh and Ruby,” he added before she could leave to see to another customer. “Happy birthday,” he offered blushing a little as he handed her the tiny box with a small ribbon wrapped around it.

Truth be told, Ruby had been trying her best to forget that she was yet another year older and still not where she wanted to be with her life, but Granny had hardly fallen ill on purpose. It seemed as though the rest of Storybrooke, Granny excluded, had forgotten too, but of course Archie had remembered. He was so sweet sometimes, not like most of the guys she had dated she thought a gentle blush creeping across her cheeks as she thanked him for it, sitting down across from him for a moment to open it with him.

It was a necklace, far smaller than the ones she ordinarily wore, but if it was what it appeared it was also far more valuable-yellow and white gold, a tiny sleeping dog which looked similar to her lucky wolf charm in her car, with a few tiny diamonds surrounding it. It was stunning, and probably the most expensive present Ruby had ever received from a man, much less one she wasn’t dating, but looking at Archie it was as plain as day from the expression on his face, he wasn’t looking for anything from the necklace, besides that she like it–and she did like it, hastily making sure to tell him so before he took her surprised silence for disappointment.

“Archie this is beautiful, but are you sure-I mean this must have been expensive,” she whispered softly trailing off a little embarrassed. She couldn’t imagine how many months of tips it would have taken her to be able to afford something like this.

“You like it,” he smiled happily, as she nodded. “Then of course I’m sure. You’re worth it. Happy birthday Ruby,” he repeated grinning, as she slowly undid the clasp and put the necklace on admiring it where it hung just below her throat.

“Thank you Archie,” she smiled, gently reaching across the table and clasping her hand in his, offering it a grateful squeeze, before standing up to return to helping other diner customers. She hesitated however, on the verge of leaving the doctor to his meal as it occurred to her that perhaps the fact that Archie wasn’t like the men she normally dated might not be such a bad thing.

“Archie, um-maybe you’ll let me take you out to eat somewhere I’m not serving sometime,” she asked a little less confident since she was usually the one being asked on dates, not the other way around. Archie looked surprised, nearly dropping the forkful of food that had been on the way to his mouth when she had turned to walk away, lowering it back down to his plate to stare wide eyed and open mouthed at her.

“I’d like that Ruby,” Archie managed finally, nodding and offering her a nervous smile as his heart felt as though it might beat out of his chest.

“Good. Me too,” Ruby smiled winking at him, before sauntering off to handle some of the other patrons.


	27. Letters

Dear Geppetto,

Getting to know you, both as Geppetto and Marco has been without contest, the greatest privilege and pleasure of my abnormally long life. I wasn’t perfect as Archie, but I was so far from it as Jiminy–I am reminded now with our memories returned to us, of the debt I owe you which I will never truly be able to repay. It would be dishonest of me to say that I don’t wish that I could go back to forgetting it. Even more so to say it paid no part in my desire to cross the town line in the panic of Regina finding and using her powers again.

But as Charming pointed out, and I have always known somewhere within myself both here in Storybrooke and in our old home, I am a better man: more honest, and humble, quicker to empathize, and to forgive because I know too well how it feels to be burdened with ghosts and regrets–to carry them with you for the rest of your life, how easy it is to take the simplest or seemingly easiest way out, and pay for your mistake-or worse still make others pay it for you.  
It’s been many years, but if my memories coming back to me, are anything like your own, then I can only imagine that in the wake of the curse having been broken the tragic and terrible events that first brought us together feel as though they might have happened yesterday, and wounds are still fresh.

I won’t pretend to understand how it was that you ever came to forgive and accept me as a part of your life, even to love me the first time, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to do so again, and if you should need to talk to me-now or in the future, about what happened between us, or anything at all, I am as I have always been-here for you. I love you-I always have, I always will-for everything that you are, for your hope and courage, and everything you do that has always inspired me to try my best, and strive always to be a better person, and for everything that you have become. I am so very proud of you.

I know that we fought about it, but I never had the chance to say that I always understood why you lied to Snow and Charming, why you sent Pinocchio through the portal with Emma, and I forgave you almost as soon as it happened. I truly hope that your boy is here somewhere, and safe, and if you’ll accept it I would very much like to help you look for him. No one could say they loved him more than you, but he was a very dear and special boy in my heart as well.

I hope this finds you well, and that perhaps we can once again be the friends we were before.

Love always,  
 _Jiminy_


	28. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

“Violet, sweetie, it was just a vase,” Archie soothed softly, pulling the small girl up into his lap where she immediately latched her tiny fists to his tie and sweater-vest, burying her tear-streaked face in his chest.

“But it was s-special, you bought it for mommy,” she whispered fearfully, finally pulling her face up so wide green eyes could meet his blue bespectacled ones.

“Yes baby,” he nodded, gently combing through the bright orange curls she had inherited from him. “But it is just a thing, and things can always be replaced, people are more important. You are more important, and it was an accident. I can always buy mommy another vase. Mommy isn’t mad, she’s just cleaning it up before Pongo, or somebody steps on it and cuts themselves. She’s happy that you didn’t get hurt,” he assured her, rubbing gently reassuring circles on her back.

“You promise,” the young girl asked tearfully.

“Promise,” Archie nodded firmly. “Mommy will be in in a minute to kiss you goodnight,” he assured her.

“Besides, I can pick you up after school tomorrow and we can stop by the flower shop and surprise mommy with a brand new vase and some flowers to go in it. How would that be,” he asked smiling softly.  
Violet offered him a large and crushing hug, following his silent lead as he pulled back the covers of her bed, and crawling underneath them allowing him to tuck her in.

“Get some sleep my little Sweet-pea,” Archie whispered softly, leaning over her, and brushing the hair away from her head to give her a kiss.

“I love you daddy,” Violet smiled softly, rolling over to nestle into her pillow.

“I love you more,” he smiled.

“I love you most,” she whispered sleepily.


	29. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

“Jiminy,” Red whispered tearfully, as she spoke to the small insect sitting on the small balcony beside her that looked out over Snow and Charming’s kingdom. “It’s not that easy. I’m a wolf, it will never be that easy.”

“Of course it is, Red,” Jiminy assured her shaking his head as the young woman explained the unlikelihood. “The right man, one who loves you, isn’t going to be slowed down or deterred by your condition.”

“You have a wolf that takes over your body once every month, that doesn’t make you a monster, and what the wolf does while it’s in control- while it’s following it’s instincts and urges doesn’t make you a monster either. A stole a boy’s parents from him. I might not have meant to, but I was fully conscious that the potion I was going to use on my parents could hurt them, and someone else paid that price instead.”

“But I didn’t just kill him, I ate him,” Red sobbed.

“But that was the wolf, not you. You didn’t know. You wouldn’t have dreamed of hurting Peter, or anyone you care about Red. I know it seems impossible now, maybe something you don’t even want to think about, but they’ll be someone else for you someday. And you’ll always have me, until there is,” he promised.

“You’re a good friend Jiminy,” Red smiled tearfully. “But do you really think it could be that simple.”

“I’ve seen love,” Jiminy chirped. “So have you, with Charming and Snow, and look at everything they’ve had to fight and overcome to be together. It's not been easy for them, but it is simple- they are the only ones for each other. The right man, who would love you and treat you the way you deserve-wouldn’t love you any less just because of the wolf or your past. He’d love you more for living and struggling with it, for overcoming it,” he assured her kindly. _I do_ , the cricket thought, biting back the words.

“Sometimes I wish you were a man, Jiminy,” Red admitted softly, more to herself than to him as she stared up at the stars, and the waning moon in the sky above.


	30. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted on my old Tumblr roleplaying account a lifetime ago, for the 30 days of writing, a drabble a day prompts, but have since beta-ed it again because I wanted to migrate it with me to AO3. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

It was still early, the sun only just beginning to peak in through the blinds and soft curtains, and being a Sunday it wasn't truly necessary for the doctor to start the day for some time, so it was that Archie found himself carefully rolling over on the mattress so as not to disturb the other occupant, and staring at the young woman still sleeping peacefully beside him. The first time he had woken like this, he hadn't been certain that he was in fact awake. What were the odds after-all, that the most beautiful and sought-after woman in Storybrooke would be interested in the resident shrink? He was so much older, even more so now they had remembered who they had been before the curse that brought them here, the fairies, magic or whatever had intervened on his behalf in order to look after Geppetto and to atone for his mistakes granting him an unnaturally long life.

He had been more than a little concerned, truth be told, that perhaps when the day came that Geppetto didn't need him anymore, that might be the end of it for him. It had him holding back, and holding his tongue, despite the fact that he was more than sure he had been in love with Red almost from the day he had first met her. Even if she did feel something for him, what could he offer her with that kind of uncertainty looming over him.

Of course, ever full of surprises, she had been the one to broach the subject of perhaps pursuing something more than just friendship between the two of them, and over time had broken down his walls, and tore down his arguments and concerns against it with a patience that bordered on saint-like.

Now, watching her sleep, hair fanned out across her pillow, a small smile gracing her face, all that uncertainty seemed somehow less daunting. Whatever the future might hold, Red had promised to face it with him, and that... well that was better than he had ever dared to hope for.


End file.
